


Near impossible

by MistyChildontheCastle



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: :(, Based on a Tumblr Post, I need validation!, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg shenanigans, Pregnant Brian, credit to the anon, fluff-ish, pregnant Roger, probably one of the last, why not both?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyChildontheCastle/pseuds/MistyChildontheCastle
Summary: MPREG !!!!!!!!Based on prompt in tumblr, about Brian and Roger getting each other pregnant at the same time.Mpreg cuteness and Maylor babies!





	1. Chapter 1

The chance of this happening were one in a million, or so they were told. Conceiving was a hard thing in itself, and many many people needed a lot of months to get what they wanted. There were fertility treatments, there were hormones and home.made juices and things like those, all kind of sex positions.. They'd heard of so many people who'd had so much trouble.

Especially John and Freddie who'd been getting so terribly frustrated... There had been fighting, and anger and frustration and a lot of pent up tension, which didn't help the process at all, which the whole thing lasted longer. It had been quite an ordeal for them, and both of them had ended up extremely drained by the whole thing. And even when you got it, anything could still go wrong in the first trimester.

Roger and Brian couldn't go through that, not with how explosive their personalities were, and how often they screamed at each other. They wanted to have a family but didn't want to lose each other in the process. They couldn't bear the thought of this being so harrowing that they ended up resenting each other, or saying something to hurtful, crossing a line. They didn't wanted to end up in a pool of resentment if the person who was supposed to carry wasn't able.

So they decided that the both of them would try, to increase their chances. This way it would probably happen sooner, the bad parts would be shorter and they would be able to enjoy the whole process much more. Whoever got pregnant first would carry the baby and they were both prepared to do it, or prepared to be the supportive figure next to their partner. Even like that, they were prepared to fail terribly, because they'd heard so much about how difficult this was going to be.

Not for them, apparently. Some short weeks later Roger started getting really sick in the morning and quick pregnancy test told them that indeed what they had been hoping for had come true and that they were having a baby. (John was a bit bitter, if he was honest, that they got there so fast when it took them so long. He was happy for his friends, of course, very happy, but still stung a bit, made their struggle seem a bit useless).

People congratulated them, told Roger how well he looked (as if someone had lit up a light under your skin, so much brighter, glowing) and in general everything was very corny. They gave him lots of advice, herbal teas, all kinds of massages... Everyone was very focused on Roger, including Brian who had bowed to make these nine months wonderful for Roger, despite the discomforts that came with pregnancy. Roger had to admit that he was loving the extra attention, all the care and nice words and pillows and everything.

They had decided to take a couple of years of break from the incessant touring, so they would have more time for themselves. There were some other compilations and live albums coming out, so the audience wouldn't forget them, but there was no need to tour for those which would mean more alone time, time for belly rubs and ice cream in the sun. Of course they would still make some appearances, maybe at fan conventions, maybe a couple of gigs in London, some press for the live album, but that was it. No more strenous coming and going.

Which would be helpful for Roger, but also for Freddie and John, so they could spend more time with their daughter, and for Brian, who wasn't feeling his best, not at all. He tried to be there for Roger when he was puking in the morning, to offer a kind word, rub circles on his back, help him to clean and offer some nice tea afterwards (he very much enjoyed being a good boyfriend and he wanted Roger to know that he was going to be the most caring father) but all this watching Roger be sick was making him sick as well, and he ended up throwing up practically every day. He hadn't connected the dots. This was just his body being a little and deciding that since someone was puking it wanted to do that as well. No need to worry.

Roger continued being a hormonal nightmare, shouting at people, crying for so long and being what every thing expected from a pregnant person. He would smell things nobody else could, he had very strange cravings ("sausages with whipped cream, Roger?" "Shut up, Fred, my body demands it!") and they started planning all the things for the baby, nursery, names, all these types of things.

This didn't mean that they left the band and their music completely abandoned, of course. They still met up two or three days a week, to discuss ideas for the album that would come after the break, about where to use lyrics or instrumental parts that they had but hadn't used yet, to help each get better, to try out instruments, that sort of thing.

They had to be careful with that they said to or about Roger, because he snapped at everything (maybe it was the hormones, maybe it was simply that he was scared that this was coming true, that this mean he would have give up some aspects of his old, party loving life...) but in general, having more off time gave them better and brighter ideas, and made them not be at each other's throat the whole time. On the contrary, sometimes they kind of missed each other, and were glad to be back at the studio.

It was in one of those days that it happened. Brian was bringing some tea cups to the others when he started feeling really dizzy and dropped the cups. The whole world was spinning and the others were by his side soon, asking what had happened. And his eyes went white and Freddie held him as he went limp, unconscious. The singer lay his friend carefully on the floor (away from the whole tea mess) and gently cupped his cheek, but nothing happened.

John called an ambulance. Roger nearly had a breakdown.

When he woke up in the ambulance (with Roger's hand of his, so tight it almost hurt), Brian complained saying there was no ambulance or hospital needed, that he just got a bit dizzy.

"You scared me half to death, Brian. And I am not in a condition to be scared like this. You'll be seen by a doctor who will tell us why this happen and how to stop it."

They put Brian in a bed, made the other three wait a million years and then a doctor and led them to Brian's room (there was supposed to be only one or two people, but they made an exception) and gave the diagnosis.

"It was just a sudden drop in blood pressure. Nothing to be worried about. He just should be around people, so he won't hurt himself if it happens again." The doctor said, looking at the other three. They nodded energetically. Message received.

"Will it happen again?" Roger asked.

"There's a chance, yeah. Drops in blood pressure are a fairly common thing in the first trimester."

Brian nearly freaked out.

"I'm not pregnant."

"Yes, Mr. May, you are."

"Roger's pregnant, you must have the wrong tests."

"How could they, Bri, when I'M NOT EVEN A PATIENT HERE!"

"The blood tests don't lie. You didn't know that you were pregnant?" The doctor said, seeing the concerned look in her patient's face.

"But I've... I haven't had any symptoms! It can't be!"

"Brian, darling, you've been throwing up at least once every day for the last couple of weeks. We all thought it was you simply being a bit sensitive about watching Roger, but, It could have been."

Roger looked at Brian, puzzled. But it made sense.

"Yesterday you complained that your pants were too tight. That you could hardly zip them up." Roger said, suddenly understanding. "And you haven't been eating more and you have been feeling dizzy. Unwell, you said. Not your best."

"Congratulations?" Freddie asked, not sure of what to make of this whole thing.

".... We're having two kids, Bri."

"And we're going to have to deal with two pregnant band mates." John whispered in Freddie's ear, making the singer shiver.

What were the chances?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Roger..."

Roger didn't even let John finish his sentence.

"I just don't know what to do with this, John! Don't know how to feel. My first thought, and I hate this so much, was why does he get to have this too? You know, I was the one to get the attention, I was the one who was allowed to complain, I was the one who was glowing and all those things. Now it's both of us, and it would be unfair if only I was glowing. Everyone will go, "and you too, Brian, of course!". I wanted to be the one who was glowing, is that much to ask?"

"I see what you mean. You go through the all the cramps and the discomfort so you want to feel special, you want something to make up for it. You want to be pampered."

"Exactly! But now I have to be a pamperer as well, because Brian shouldn't be the only one being a good boyfriend. It pisses me off."

"To be honest, almost everything pisses you off, Roger."

John did have a point there, Roger had to admit.

"And it's only going to get worse. When you were heavier you had Fred to give you all those backrubs and stuff. But us? Should I expect Brian to do that for me when he's probably hurting as much as me? There won't be anyone whole enough for massages and bellyrubs. And when we have the kids it's going to be mayhem! Usually the other parent looks after the newborn while the person recovers... But we are going to be both needing to recover. Brian's due date is only twelve days after mine. He won't be able to look after the baby when he's that pregnant and then he'll be exhausted. And me too. And two babies crying."

"We'll help out, Rog. Give you pointers, that sort of thing. And I'm sure both your mum and Brian's will be happy to help."

"Still.... It's going to be so hard... I don't know what we're going to do."

*

"What am I going to do, Fred?"

Brian was at a loss, looking imploringly at his friend.

"You're going to have a baby."

Brian buried his head on his hands, full of despair.

"This was not supposed to go like this. It was supposed to be Roger, and I was going to be the support."

"It didn't turn out that way."  
"But it`s wrong! I'm such a terrible person, Fred! I am terribly self involved and I am always fighting. This pregnancy was my excuse to show Roger how much better I can be, how caring a boyfriend I am and how caring a father I will be. But now... I'm not sure I'll be able to. It was supposed to be Roger."

"You can still try and do those things for Rog, dear. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"No, he'll think I'm trying to be the most selfless pregnant person. He'll see it as a challenge, as a way of saying, "haha I can do this better than you" And I'll tell him that it's not a competition, but.."

*

"It's not a competition, he'll say, with his soft voice and his perfect mouth. Ugh. And I know it isn't but every time he does something for me I'll feel I have to repciprocate and in the end we'll both end up exhausted. This is a full on crisis, John! A FUCKING DISASTER!"

"Just tell me one thing, Roger. Are you going to love this baby you're having?"

"Of course!"

"Are you going to love the baby Brian's having?"

"OF FUCKING COURSE!"

"Then the rest of the things will sort themselves out. A lot of parenting you learn as you go, play it by ear."

"And the second time over you do it better because you've learned, but not for us! Our first and second time go all together!"

"Don't stress yourself like that, Rog. Talk to some other parents of twins, get some of those cute strollers for two. You'll figure it out."

But the scariest part for John wasn't the part when the babies were born and suddenly Roger and Brian's little family doubled in size. He had no doubt that both Roger and Brian were going to be great parents, that they would fall in love with their kids and not be able to imagine hemselves with only one. There wold be screams and tears and maybe some despair, but they would manage and end up being great at it.

No, Roger and Brian with the kids wasn't the problem. The problem was Roger and Brian before the kids. Roger and Brian both pregnant and going through a million changes.

Roger was... fairly volatile. He got angry at everything, he would puke from anger sometimes. He didn't want to hear stuff that bothered him, didn't want to hear a single ballad, and got very worked up really fast. And very dramatic when he was feeling bad. The entire world needed to know that he was feeling bad, and do something about it, fast. In some ways it was like their regular Roger, but somehow amplified, intensified. Roger to the max.

Brian on the other hand, was quite unpredictable. Sometimes he would cry while he was playing guitar, and do everything with those tears in his eyes. Sometimes he would refuse every type of affection ("I'm fine ok? Don't fucking touch me") and other days he would be hugging people for hours. He was also their usual Brian, but with some added features like compulsive embracing, sudden vomiting (where Roger felt queasy for a long time before anything happened, Brian often didn't have time to even make it to the door of the room, which meant everybody and he apologised like a madman) and being able to identify each and every ingredient in food just by smelling it.

Ah yes, the food. Roger was the king of weird craving. Lollipops dipped in mustard, fish sticks with oranges and pop corn, seven raw eggs with four can of tuna in a couple hours one morning. There were many things his body wanted, and it wanted them in that moment, and in large quantities. Roger didn't question it too much, or at all. He just demanded it in a loud voice. Often. And told everyone to hurry. It was his right as a pregnant person, awesome drummer and

Brian was easier to handle, because he had one single craving. It was Jaffa cakes, those soft biscuits with orange jam and a chocolate bit on top. He ate entire packets as if it was water, and when he finished he wanted more. But he didn't demand it, he just looked at the empty packet with sad eyes and let out a little sigh and suddenly Freddie found himself in the store buying all their stock of Jaffa cakes because he couldn't bear to see that poor man's eyes looking like that.

It was being complicated for them, too. They had to pull most of the weight of the band, look after their little girl and deal with all of the drama that came with pregnant Roger and Brian. The drama with their bodies (Roger was absolutely panicking about the weight gain, panicking, even if he knew it wasn't important), the drama about the band and their songs (what if I am never able to write good songs again?), the drama between themselves (Brian was convinced that Roger resented him for starting to show earlier. He had a lot certainties like that, which had no base, but were there). So, it was difficult.

But these were their friends, and despite the unplanned circumstances and the many many incoveniences they were at a very happy moment in their lives, full of hope and expectations and much uncontrolled love and affection for each other.

*

They were laying on bed after a long day, facing each other.

"Roger?"

"Yes, love."

"You do really look like you're glowing, you. I'm happy we decided to do this."

"I'm happy too, Bri. We can do this. And you look good enough to eat, as well. Look at that little tummy on you, is fucking adorable."

"We can do this, right?"

"We can."

Sure they could. But that didn't mean that the road asn't going to be bumpy.

Bumpy as hell. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter too, please tell me if you did :)


	3. Chapter 3

Roger was the model for a line of maternity clothes. There were billboards with his curvy profile, his hand on his big baby bump, cheekily smiling at the passersby. He was wearing a black blouse and had the slogan "rocking for two" on it. Everyone thought it was incredibly adorable. He was literally the poster boy for good pregnancies.

Because it wasn't just the billboards and the adorableness, Roger's was all into baby stuff. He'd become some sort of pregnancy guru, giving advice, giving talks about balancing artistic and family life, talking about diets and exercises to do while you were pregnant. He talked about rights for mothers and fathers, raised awareness on the discrimination that some parents suffered and was very active on the press talking about the challenges of pregnancy.

He was the right amount of big and enjoyed showing off his baby bump with open shirts and short tops. He even let some people touch, to feel the baby, to try and get some of what it felt. He was determined not to let this pregnancy stop him, or even slow him down. He was going to make the best of this pregnancy, enjoy every aspect of it.

Where was all about pregnancy stuff, with Brian you hardly could tell. It was the same old Brian, perfectionist, stubborn, intensely musical. He still played the guitar as much as he could. He wrote songs, looked at the stars, advocated for better treatment of animals. He wore hoodies and simply bigger tees and shirts. He had the same hair and practically the same face, and didn't go around talking about what pregnancy meant.

He was having some more lingering sickness (there were some days that he couldn't get out of bed, because he felt too sick) and he didn't do all the exercise or follow those diets, because those things made him feel worse, somehow. So he continued with his regular life, so much that some people didn't know he was pregnant too.

They went to this tv program, both of them together, at Roger's request. He wanted to talk about the importance of both parents being involved in education, about the band and the music they would do once they were back, about looking after each other and keeping the romance alive even now. He didn't use to be so open, but he was really happy and wanted to share it with the world, with the band, and wanted to shed some light on some issues concerning couples and parenting. He'd never expected people to be so rude. Never ever.

"....so we see that Brian has been eating for two as well, and drinking for two too, apparently, because that's quite the beer belly!" And there were some laughs, from the audience and the hosts. A picture of Brian eating one of his jaffa cakes with the caption  _cookie monster_ , someone in the background saying "you used to be so skinny how you're such a fatso now", and the hosts were all laughing, and then looked at Roger. "Doesn't it bother you, Roger, that your boyfriend has let himself go so much while you are making so much effort to stay fit despite being pregnant?"

Roger saw red, and got up immediately.

"HOW DARE YOU? First of all, Brian is allowed to gain all the weight he wants without any of you making fun of him! Skinny or fat he is still one the most beautiful men on Earth, and making fun of how he looks is incredibly rude and baseless. Because he looks fucking great."

"Roger..."

"No, don't stop me, Bri, I want these idiots to have a piece of my mind."

"We were just stating facts..."

"No, you fucking weren't! You were insulting my boyfriend, who kindly agreed to come here with me even if he didn't want to, who keeps being forgotten and left behind, who is doing so many great things for me even if HE often feels like crap too. It's unprofessional, it's mean and just tells me what kind of person you are. Shame on you, and shame on you in the audience who laughed. I expected better. Let's go, Bri. We're done here."

Brian managed to get up with a bit of difficulty which sent some people's alarms off. Roger confirmed it.

"By the way, that was not a beer belly. It's a baby bump, because Brian's having a baby too. So yeah, you've just insulted a pregnant person for being pregnant. Good luck in your career and may you rot in hell."

There was more attention to Brian since that.

Roger realised that he'd forgot a bit about Brian with all this activism and the clothing lines and people's admiration... It was easy to lose himself on his own condition and forget that Brian was going through the same thing.

This didn't mean that he would stop doing all the things he did. He'd heard real horror stories from other pregnant people about how they'd been fired for being pregnant and was in a position to bring these injustices to the light and make them stop. He had to use his well-known persona to help them, raise awareness.

Also, he looked really good and wanted to record every moment of how beautiful he was now. Brian had taken a million pictures of the pregnant Roger, some of them quite suggestive and of the naked variety. They were good pictures.

But then Roger realised that Brian had always been behind the camera, and that they had very few pictures of Brian with his baby bump. Which was a real shame because Brian looked absolutely amazing with his round stomach. It was really a delight, but he didn't show off that often as Roger did, there were less occasions to enjoy it.

One of those occasions, though, was a couple of weeks after the beer belly incident, when Brian and Roger went for one of the taller man's checkups. It made everything much more real... Present.

Roger was very aware of his baby because he could feel the movements, he had to go to the toilet so many times, the baby kicked (occasionally, but not too much, just enough to make those around him who felt it tear up) so he was vividly aware of this child. It was a part of him. But Brian's... his boyfriend had become quieter in the last months (perhaps to compensate for all of Roger's talking?) and sometimes, as much as he saw Brian's belly and knew he was pregnant too... It was hard to picture. Hard to realise that yes, his boyfriend was going through the same thing, was having a baby too.

But there it was, the echographer going through Brian's stomach and showing the picture of a baby. A baby that was as much his as the one he was carrying. A baby that deserved all the attention and the love and care and joy. That was their child too. Every bit as important. Every bit as beautiful.

"I'm so glad you're doing this too, Bri. You're amazing."

"So are-"

"No, stop. I know I'm amazing, the whole world knows it. But you are too. And I want you to accept the compliment and remember it."

So after that there were some photoshoots of Brian and Roger showing off their bellies, but for private use. Brian with his head on Roger's shoulder, Roger kissing Brian's baby bump, both of them laughing and looking at each other. Sure, there were many ups and downs in this quite complicated journey, and it wasn't easy balancing both of their needs and their many conflicting feeling, fears and desires. But they could and they would.

And although being intimate or just kissing was getting complicated with both their big stomachs on the way... They found a way around that too.

If there was something they had, it was imagination.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡
> 
> I thought I could make this four parts, but only if you would be interested...
> 
> Comments mean the world :)


End file.
